


Sparing

by kolivan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Sendak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Haxus, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: He won’t admit he’s addicted to that godly cock. At least out loud, he won’t. However, Haxus never knew how to get more from him. He couldn’t just walk up to him and ask. It couldn’t be that simple. He thought for a bit on how this all started, and he had an idea.‘If sparing gets me what I want, then so be it.’





	Sparing

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my files for like two months and i finally finished it holy fuck. i originally shared this idea with my gf and she said i should write it so i did. This was also supposed to be for Haxus Hump Day but it's a day early oh well

He didn’t know how he ended up in this mess. It began with a spar between himself and Sendak, his commander. A training practice for the both of them, but during it, with adrenaline and hormones from both parties running rampant, Haxus found himself face down on the floor with Sendak’s massive cock pounding his needy snatch. Sendak having ripped the bottom of his suit out like an absolute savage but Haxus would be lying if he said he didn’t love that about him. He’d been pining after his commander for months and now he’s finally getting what he’s wanted all this time.

After that day, well… he just simply could not get enough. But from his perceptive, it seemed the Commander was only interested in a casual fling. Which was fine for Haxus, he only wished it would be more often. Like every day. He won’t admit he’s addicted to that godly cock. At least out loud, he won’t.

However, Haxus never knew how to get more from him. He couldn’t just walk up to him and ask. It couldn’t be that simple. He thought for a bit on how this all started, and he had an idea.

‘If sparing gets me what I want, then so be it.’

After that, Haxus would request Sendak for another sparing session. In the beginning, he would take it seriously, fighting back against the commander. Good to get some practice in before having your pussy fucked into the floor. But soon, the sparing became boring, just another tedious step to getting what he really wanted. He started letting Sendak win subtly at first; he couldn’t just let his Commander win. Bastard had a big enough ego as it was. But even that became annoying, to the point where he was completely throwing fights. Sendak would reprimand him for it, saying he knew he could fight better than this. Haxus knows that, but he doesn’t care about that. He just wants Sendak to fuck him until he can’t see straight.

However, his carelessness would catch up to him sooner or later. It seemed it would be sooner.

Another sparing match, and Sendak was unusually aggressive towards him today. He didn’t want to, but to keep up, Haxus had to put forth the effort for this match. It was like Sendak was making him fight. At the end, the lieutenant was so completely exhausted from the constant exertion that he nearly collapsed, but before that could happen, his commander’s massive prosthetic arm grabbed him by his wrists and helped him up.

“I know you’ve been throwing our fights.”

Haxus looked up at him. He knew it was obvious. Anyone could see it.

“What would the other lieutenants think if they found out you’ve been throwing fights because your addicted to your Commander’s cock?”

That made Haxus blush a bit. “What are you on about?”

“Don’t play this game with me, Haxus. You know exactly what I mean.” As Sendak’s other hand rubbed at his crotch through his suit, feeling how wet he was from sweat and arousal.

Haxus lets out a sigh before he turned around and his face pushed into the floor underneath him. He hears his suit being torn again and he mentally curses at Sendak. That’s the third one this week! The thought it immediately pushed from his head as thick fingers push inside him, two already fitting snuggly inside. He lets out a moan before he hears the commander speak again.

“You could have asked me, Haxus. Instead of going through all this trouble. Unless you enjoy having your cute little Omega snatch pounded by me with my hand around your neck, pushing your face into the floor.”

Haxus didn’t answer as he only blushed and tried to push back on those wonderful fingers. He gasped a bit and moaned when he felt a hard slap on his ass.

“Don’t move.”

Haxus whines but obeys the order. “Please, Commander, sir…”

“Please what? Why should I listen to you when you’ve been acting so bad lately?”

“Please, Sendak, commander! I need it, I need it so bad…! I want your cock between my legs every chance I can! It feels so fucking good, just the thought of you stretching me out makes me so wet! I can’t help it; your cock just makes me feel so good!”

Sendak liked this side of his lovely second in command. He was half tempted to keep on teasing him, but even he was running out of patience. A beautiful Omega practically begging you to fuck them, that’s not easy to resist in the slightest.

He lets his hard cock rub against his slick folds groaning.

“Are you really so addicted to my cock that it’s the only thing you can think about now? You flatter me, my dear Haxus.”

He heard the Omega groan. “Stars, please! Don’t make me beg anymore, it aches—” he doesn’t even get a chance to finish before he lets out a loud gasp and the commander lets his cock slide right on home into his wet slit. “O-Oh fuck!”

Sendak couldn’t hold in his own groan when he slid in. He was so wet and warm, and he was starting to fall in love with it. Haxus could barely quiet himself as Sendak started out with a brutal pace, gripping his ass tight as he left claw marks in the skin. It only made Haxus groan as he pushed his hips back with every thrust, meeting his hips every time. The smack of wet skin resonating off the walls of the training area, and the only thing they could hear was each other.

The lieutenant gasps and bit his lip when he felt thick fingers reach around and rub his clit, making his mouth drool and his eyes started prickling tears of pleasure. He could only moan and pant and cry out in pleasure because words fell flat on his tongue.

He felt Sendak’s thrusts becoming more sporatic as he neared orgasm himself. He bit his lip when he felt the Commander’s knot catching on the rim of his stretched slit and he felt himself become wetter at the thought of being knotted by this big, strong Alpha.

He pushed his hips back every time Sendak tried to pull out, wanting to keep him inside as much as he could. Sendak would be lying if he said that wasn’t hot as fuck. The commander gave him what he wanted as he pushed in even more, his knot pushing in past the rim and tying them together.

Haxus let out a scream of pleasure as Sendak rubbed his clit and he came all over his cock, squirting and making a mess on the floor. Sendak let out a deep growl as he leaned down and bit into his neck, claiming him as he came inside his slit.

They lay still for a while, Sendak kissing over Haxus’ neck and cheeks, and licking the spot where he bit him. His knot deflated and he was able to pull out, and smirked at the amount of cum that still dribbled out of Haxus.

“Now what did we learn today, my dear Lieutenant?”

Haxus groaned, feeling a dull ache in his slit as he still lay on his front with his ass in the air.

“That I don’t have to spare with you to get you to fuck me?” He yelped and blushed when he felt a sharp slap on his ass.

“Good boy.”


End file.
